


E for Eterosexual

by SanaW



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chi e' Danielle, Eleanor Calder e' la mia roccia, I am in fact straight, Io e Harry non siamo mai stati amici, Larry ovviamente non e' reale, M/M, The girl that i love, obviously
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaW/pseuds/SanaW
Summary: "Back to you non è dedicata a nessuno in particolare, quando uscirà il mio album capirete tutti a chi o cosa sono dedicate le mie canzoni." Ah adesso sono una cosa."Non c'è mai stato con Harry un rapporto diverso da quello che ho con Liam o Niall." Quindi ti scopavi anche loro?"È stato lui a volere questa pausa" e Liam, scusa? "se torneremo, dipenderà da lui, ma sicuramente accadrà." Ti sento confuso."Quali orsetti? Non penso di averli mai visti." Ok, sei pure cieco, oltre che confuso."Nonostante tutto, è stato bello avere del tempo libero da passare con la mia ragazza Eleanor lo scorso anno." Fermi tutti che anche Danielle è cornuta e non solo io! Ah già, pure Eleanor. Che meraviglia!





	E for Eterosexual

“Di questo passo, nella prossima intervista dirà di non essere Louis Tomlinson.”  
Magari non lo fosse, almeno eviterei questa incazzatura! 

La reazione di Harry a quella battuta del suo migliore amico era dovuta al fatto che lui odiava quando gli rovinavano l'umore. In fondo, non pensava fosse un reato chiedere un po' di pace dopo la promo iniziale per il suo album e poi per il film.  
Album d'esordio primo in classifica in tutto il mondo, record mondiale, oltre duecento milioni guadagnati soltanto al botteghino americano per Dunkirk, ma a lui… a lui non fregava un cazzo in quel momento.

“A che ora parte il volo?” chiese spazientito a Jeff, che gli lanciò un'occhiataccia perplessa.  
“Mi era parso di capire che non volessi prendere un volo di linea quando mi hai urlato nell'orecchio stamattina.”  
“Non ho urlato” si giustificò guardando a terra. Perché non si è fatto insegnare da quel cretino a mentire almeno un po'? Jeff alzò il sopracciglio sospirando, il silenzio valeva più di mille parole. 

“E io che mi sono pure sputtanato col mondo intero perché lui il telefono lo usa solo per rispondere alle telefonate di DanCoso e farlo gongolare. Glielo dò io l'egoismo e il menefreghismo, gli sbatto in faccia anche tutte le foto di noi insieme in quella casa e poi…”  
“Harry, parli da solo, adesso?” venne interrotto bruscamente.  
“Non parlo da solo!” 

In Messico faceva caldo, stranamente era proprio quello che cercava, per distrarsi. Lui voleva solo andare in vacanza, passare del tempo coi suoi amici, e basta.  
Non voleva sentire altre cazzate, davvero, era stanco soprattutto di quelle. 

Invece la vita è quella cosa infame che si è sempre divertita a prendere per il culo tutti, e lui pensava davvero che bastasse il suo nome per essere tenuto all'oscuro.  
In fondo lui quella canzone la conosceva già, c'era quando l'aveva scritta e l'aveva mandato a fanculo quando gliel'aveva fatta ascoltare. 

“Se non ti rassegni per avermi perso, perché queste cose non me le dici per bene e a voce?” 

Alza il fottuto telefono, visto che non ti si alza nient’altro! 

“Back to you non è dedicata a nessuno in particolare, quando uscirà il mio album capirete tutti a chi o cosa sono dedicate le mie canzoni.” Ah adesso sono una cosa. 

“Non c’è mai stato con Harry un rapporto diverso da quello che ho con Liam o Niall.” Quindi ti scopavi anche loro? 

“È stato lui a volere questa pausa” e Liam, scusa? “se torneremo, dipenderà da lui, ma sicuramente accadrà.” Ti sento confuso. 

“Quali orsetti? Non penso di averli mai visti.” Ok, sei pure cieco, oltre che confuso. 

“Nonostante tutto, è stato bello avere del tempo libero da passare con la mia ragazza Eleanor lo scorso anno.” Fermi tutti che anche Danielle è cornuta e non solo io! Ah già, pure Eleanor. Che meraviglia! 

 

Voglio restare qui per sempre, non riportatemi nel mondo reale, era il pensiero che infestava la mente di Harry da quando era arrivato in Messico. Non ci era rimasto a lungo, subito dopo si sarebbero spostati in Canada, sull'isola privata dei Gerber, e lì sì che avrebbe smesso di ascoltare le strepitose cazzate del suo ex fidanzato.  
Continuava a ripetersi quanto avesse fatto bene a lasciarlo, a scegliere la sua salute mentale, ma poi commetteva l'errore di fermarsi troppo a guardarlo nelle interviste, e allora quell'affermazione diventava una domanda: “hai fatto bene?” Ed il bello era che si rispondeva pure da solo. 

Quella mattina il telefono aveva squillato, e lui era straconvinto che fosse Jeff che, da bravo manager diligente, gli ricordava di prepararsi, ed invece no.  
No.  
Ah ma col cazzo che gli avrebbe risposto. Quando lo cercava e aveva bisogno di lui neanche un cenno, adesso meritava di essere ignorato.  
Il suono di un messaggio in arrivo.  
“Per favore, ho bisogno di spiegarti.” Non era necessario, si disse, riponendo il cellulare esattamente dove lo aveva preso. Non in quel momento, non al telefono.  
Voleva sentirglielo dire mentre lo guardava negli occhi che della loro storia non gli era mai importato più di tanto. E poi lo avrebbe sbattuto fuori dalla sua vita una volta per sempre.  
La sua salute mentale prima di tutto, aveva troppo in ballo per farsi rovinare ulteriormente la vita da una persona che si vergognava ancora così tanto di lui.  
“Rispondimi, ti prego.”  
No.  
Mai. 

Il trasferimento dal Messico al Canada era avvenuto senza alcun problema. Aveva sentito Xander, il quale gli aveva ricordato che gli doveva ancora un favore, e lui stranamente aveva riso. Non lo faceva con quella genuinità da molto tempo. Gli aveva risposto che ne avrebbero parlato quando si sarebbero rivisti e poi aveva spento il cellulare.  
Isolato dal mondo, troppo ostile per lui in questo momento. 

“L'abbiamo già montata” venne informato. Non aveva neanche varcato la porta della enorme villa che già vedeva la sua amaca fissa alle due palme fuori in giardino. Rispetto al Messico, su questa isola si stava decisamente più freschi, e lui aveva sempre bisogno di determinate condizioni per poter fare quello che più gli piaceva.  
Sì, era viziato, una cosa che a Louis aveva sempre dato fastidio.  
Perché a Louis era mai importato di lui, in fondo? Stando alle sue ultime dichiarazioni, pareva proprio di no. 

“Sei proprio uno stronzo, io merito di conoscere i tuoi amici ricconi!” era il messaggio che ricevette da una Alexa supereccitata di rivederlo. Non le rispose neanche, anzi, quello che fece fu riaprire il messaggio di Louis e cancellarlo dopo averlo letto altre dieci volte. 

“Hai intenzione anche di dormirci su quell'amaca?” Jeff non era solo un manager diligente, ma anche un amico apprensivo, che per lui avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, ancora e ancora. E Jeff si accorgeva quando Harry nascondeva qualcosa. Sempre.  
“Che razza di domande sono? Ti sembra comodo? Non ho neanche il mio cuscino preferito!” Aveva risposto con tono irritato, lo sapeva, e quando Jeff glielo fece notare, la situazione andò peggiorando.  
“Non sono irritato!” 

“E non urli, non parli da solo, non sei irritato. Dobbiamo andare a New York, lo sai, vero?” lo rimbeccò.  
“Sì, ma cosa centra adesso?”  
“Lo sai.” Ah no, adesso si stava irritando sul serio.  
“Ci sarà anche lui” lo informò profetico. E cazzo sì che lo sapeva.  
Non aspettava altro, in realtà. 

Era contento che sua madre fosse con lui, in quei giorni, altrimenti non avrebbe saputo cosa raccontarle delle sue vacanze in cui non aveva fatto altro che bere e dormire… e leggere, l'amaca serviva per quello. Lei lo ha sempre lasciato libero di fare quello che voleva, non si era mai intromessa troppo, perché sapeva che era una cosa che doveva risolvere solo con Louis.  
Perché capiva totalmente il figlio: anche lei si sentirebbe delusa e arrabbiata se la sua importanza venisse sminuita così tanto in mondovisione.  
Lui meritava di meglio. 

“Camille non vede l'ora di conoscerti” era stata la frase che aveva dato inizio a tutto.  
Era ormai rassegnato all'idea che non si sarebbe mai scrollato di dosso l'immagine di womanizer, e stava sbuffando quando avvisò Nick, il quale sputò il succo che stava sorseggiando e “che cazzo mi stai dicendo?” aveva commentato.  
In fondo era con lui che si sfogava veramente, no di certo con Jeff, quando si trattava di Louis. E Nick era solo stanco di ripetergli te lo avevo detto, “ricordo ancora la tua faccia sconvolta e quella camicia strappata, Harold” aveva poi aggiunto. E le ricordava anche Harry, le avrebbe fatte ricordare presto anche a Louis visto che, a quanto pare, soffriva di vuoti di memoria.  
“Vorrei essere lì ad assistere”, gli aveva detto l'amico, ed in effetti mancava solo lui: Alexa e Matt erano lì e… oh dio, Camille, ma come gli era venuto in mente, di nuovo?  
Non poteva andare avanti così, non poteva sempre lanciargli certe frecciatine. Avrebbe detto ad Alexa che non era più d'accordo, che non voleva più incontrarla. E non avrebbe chiamato DanCoso subito dopo, questa volta se ne sarebbe fregato.  
Sicuramente. 

Lo smoothie mattutino era finito quasi tutto sul tavolo, sputacchiato malamente dopo aver letto l'ultima news: Eleanor ha smesso di prendere la pillola. Ma esattamente al resto del mondo cosa importava?  
Aveva pulito con scarsi risultati, di fronte a Matt che lo aveva sentito imprecare e poi scappare in strada.  
“Che è successo?” aveva chiesto al vento, e se l'era sentito ripetere da Alexa, entrata nella stanza dopo di lui. Poi Matt gli era corso dietro, e così aveva fatto lei. 

“Che cosa dovrei fare, adesso?”  
Harry se ne stava in piedi a braccia conserte a guardare lungo il marciapiede. I suoi amici sospirarono all'unisono, sapevano a cosa si riferisse anche se non glielo aveva detto esplicitamente.  
“Amico, appena ti vedrà ti si butterà ai piedi per chiederti perdono” aveva provato a dirgli Matt.  
“Dovrebbe chiedermi altro…”  
“Harry!!” lo rimproverò Alexa, puntando per un attimo lo sguardo verso Matt, il quale la guardava a sua volta, non sapendo cosa fare.  
“Cosa? Sono arrabbiato!”  
“Sì, ma aspettarlo in mezzo alla strada non migliorerà il tuo umore.”  
“Non lo sto aspettando, stiamo chiacchierando e godendoci il sole, no?”  
I ragazzi erano perplessi.  
“Ehm, no”, chiarì Matt, “io ti son corso dietro perché sembravi pronto a fare una strage.”  
“E io son corsa dietro a lui perché mi ha spaventata” aggiunse Alexa.  
“Ma non sono molto arrabbiato, ho fatto yoga, oggi.” Non era certo neanche lui di quel che stava dicendo.  
“Tu fai sempre yoga, Harry, ecco perché sei uscito in pigiama” gli fece notare l'amico.  
Ci furono, poi, attimi di silenzio prima di “ok, appena lo vedete, tenetemi!” sentirgli dire.  
Gli amici si arresero. “Lo sai che non arriva oggi, vero?”  
Come, scusa?  
“Sì, invece” strinse i pugni.  
“E comunque sarà con lei, credi davvero verrà subito qui?”  
Si stava agitando, di nuovo, aveva bisogno di altro yoga, lo avrebbe aiutato, sì.  
“Se ricorda ancora la strada, è esattamente ciò che farà. Oggi o domani, non importa.” E rientrò senza neanche guardarli in faccia. 

“Tu sei completamente cretino, finirai col farci sesso come quella volta, Harold.”  
Alla fine quella camicia l'aveva pure buttata, ma no, Nick doveva continuare a ricordargli quanto fosse debole anche a migliaia di chilometri di distanza.  
“È l'unico modo che conosce per capire che persona è”, aveva risposto e… davvero, Harry? Era questa la giustificazione che ti davi?  
Nick lo aveva mandato a fanculo e ammonito che, se lo avesse chiamato di nuovo fregandosene del fuso orario, non avrebbe risposto. Harry gli chiuse il telefono in faccia prima che lo facesse lui. 

“Sei pronto?” squittì Alexa da in cima alle scale di casa Azoff. Harry le rispose un sì svogliato e si avviarono all'esterno, dove il resto del gruppo li aspettava. 

I Fleetwood Mac erano il gruppo preferito di Harry. Lo sapevano anche i muri, ormai.  
Ancora non si era ripreso completamente dalla serata in cui aveva avuto l'onore di duettare con Stevie Nicks, e il pensiero gli faceva scendere qualche lacrima ogni tanto.  
Si sentiva una persona terribilmente fortunata, quindi in quel momento si stava chiedendo cosa stesse facendo con questa ragazza che gli ondeggiava di fronte.  
Poteva giurare di non averla guardata per più di tre secondi, quelli che gli erano serviti per stringerle la mano e presentarsi. E, mentre lo faceva, si era pure chiesto perché da Nick avesse detto di non avere idea di chi fosse, visto che la conosceva già, in qualche modo.  
Non l'avrebbe sfiorata più di così, questa volta si sarebbe trattenuto, che di scopamica gliene bastava una e non ne voleva proprio un'altra.  
Non così presto. 

Almeno, nelle stronzate che stava sparando Louis qualcosa di vero c'era: a Harry piacevano le donne. Anche le donne, per essere precisi. 

Se c'era un'altra cosa di cui erano al corrente tutti, era che Harry riusciva ad accorgersi di una telecamera o un qualsiasi altro obiettivo anche a chilometri di distanza.  
Ebbene sì, lo aveva fatto, si era assicurato che i paparazzi fossero in posizione e poi aveva messo la mano sulla spalla dell'ignara Camille.  
Lo aveva fatto di nuovo, non gliene fregava più nulla, ormai.  
La sua incoerenza aveva prevalso di nuovo. 

Se Louis Tomlinson poteva prendere in giro il mondo intero indisturbato, lo avrebbe fatto anche lui.  
Si aspettava articoli su tutte le testate giornalistiche. 

Quello che non si aspettava, però, fu il silenzio da parte di quello stupido.  
“Non lo usi mai come si deve, quel telefono.”  
Quello che non si aspettava, era il bussare furibondo alla sua finestra.  
Al secondo piano.  
Harry si era accigliato, alzandosi dal suo tappetino da yoga per andare a controllare. 

Sicuramente era quel fottuto ramo che Jeff non voleva proprio tagliare, e che continuava a sbattere contro il vetro a causa del vento. Glielo aveva detto mille volte che prendere la stanza ad angolo non era di certo la migliore delle idee, considerando tutte le altre disponibili. Ma Harry voleva quella, e Jeff neanche quella volta era riuscito a dirgli di no. 

Lo avrebbe spezzato lui in quell'istante, per quanto era nervoso, ma cambiò idea quando notò che aveva le fin troppo familiari sembianze di uno stronzetto di Doncaster.  
Bagnato fradicio nonostante il cappuccio del suo felpone calato sulla fronte.  
Con gli occhi lucidi e no di certo a causa della pioggia e del vento in faccia. 

“Come diavolo sei arrivato fin qua sopra?” gli aveva chiesto, aprendo il balcone incredulo.  
“Non mi fai neanche entrare? Fa freddo, qua fuori.”  
E giurò su non sapeva bene cosa che non gli era chiaro come fosse entrato, lui neanche se n'era accorto. In fondo, di come fosse arrivato lì non gli importava proprio per niente. 

“Vuoi dirmi, almeno, cosa ci fai qui? Improvvisamente ti è tornata la memoria?” gli chiese con tono sprezzante. Aveva interrotto la sua seduta di yoga, non era rilassato come avrebbe voluto.  
“Di che parli?” pose un'altra domanda, tremando un po' nella voce. Harry era talmente assorto, che non si era affatto accorto dell'abbassamento drastico delle temperature fino a che non lo aveva visto in quelle condizioni davanti a lui.  
“Oh, dunque è più grave di quanto pensassi” commentò acido. E non lo guardava in viso, non ci riusciva.  
“Ma si può sapere di che parli?” Louis insistette, togliendosi la felpa zuppa e poggiandola su una sedia. Vedere le sue braccia tatuate suscitò in Harry una reazione immediata nel petto, forse era il cuore, non ne era certo. 

“Hai raccontato la storia di ogni tuo tatuaggio, Lou? Gli hai detto che sei un completo idiota che si riempie di inchiostro per il puro gusto di farlo, perché tanto ha milioni da spendere? Dimmi, Lou, è così che vuoi farti ricordare, dopo esserti commiserato da solo?”  
Non aveva resistito, doveva dirgli quello che gli passava per la testa, doveva farglielo sapere prima di mandarlo via.  
Perché lo avrebbe fatto.  
Lo avrebbe mandato via.  
Dopo averlo almeno toccato, o almeno baciato.  
No, baciato no, non se lo meritava.  
Non lo avrebbe fatto. 

Louis aveva alzato lo sguardo e si sentì giudicato da quegli occhi verdi, inscuriti dalla rabbia. Sbuffò rassegnato perché non poteva credere che fossero di nuovo a questo punto. Quindi gli si avvicinò, lo fece nonostante i suoi occhi si sforzassero di puntare altrove, nonostante continuasse a tenere le braccia conserte. Come ad impedirsi di fare qualche stupidaggine.  
Gli fu ad un palmo dal naso quando chiese di nuovo “ma di che cosa stai parlando?” 

Avete presente quando vi viene la pelle d'oca per un suono che vi evoca bei ricordi, o per il tocco, la vicinanza di qualcosa o qualcuno che è o è stato importante per voi?  
A Harry Styles venne la pelle d'oca in quel momento, e lo prese così alla sprovvista che sciolse le braccia in automatico.  
Giusto in tempo per sentire le mani di Louis che afferrarono le sue, gliele poggiassero sul suo petto e dicesse “nessuno ha creduto ad una parola di tutto quello che ho detto in questi giorni, perché tu sì?”  
I battiti erano accelerati, li sentiva nonostante il freddo della sua pelle umida sotto i vestiti bagnati. E lo aveva guardato, finalmente, negli occhi, perché sapeva che quelli non erano in grado di ingannare nessuno.  
Ma non era arrabbiato con lui? Sì che lo era, e molto anche, tanto che si staccò, non aveva intenzione di toccarlo, se lo era ripetuto dal momento in cui gli era entrato in stanza.  
La sua mente era ferma su questa decisione, ma era del suo corpo che non si fidava, perché quello non ne voleva sapere di allontanarsi da lui. 

“Sono sicuro che lo abbiano capito, io… sono stato costretto, lo sai…” ancora con quella storia, odiava quando lo diceva, cioè sempre.  
“Io non so niente, Louis, non so mai niente, perché non ti capisco, chi ti ha costretto? Ma ti senti? Possibile che tu non sappia ancora dire no dopo tutti questi anni? Non hai imparato proprio nulla da me?”  
Se c'era un'altra cosa che odiava era la sua voce tremante ogni volta che si arrabbiava con lui, perché era l'unico modo che aveva per non prenderlo a pugni. Se li meritava tutti, ne era consapevole, ma pensava e sperava che quelli che gli aveva già dato fossero bastati. Si sbagliava, e la cosa lo stava facendo tremare per la rabbia, era una sensazione orribile. 

Louis abbassò il capo, colpevole, era svanita tutta l'arroganza e la supponenza dimostrata in quelle stupide interviste di cui si vergognava.  
“Tu non mi permetti di imparare, non hai mai… tempo per questo” singhiozzò. Harry non credette alle sue orecchie.  
“Abbiamo condiviso casa, abbiamo passato anni in totale simbiosi. La gente si è accorta di quello che provavamo l'uno per l'altro prima che ce ne accorgessimo noi stessi, e tu hai pure il coraggio di dire che non avevo tempo per te? Io? Non sei tu quello che ha detto di non essermi amico?  
Mi sono messo contro mia madre per te! Tu hai mandato tutto a puttane, ignorandomi!”  
Cominciò a tossire per il tono di voce troppo alto che aveva usato per sfogarsi, quasi sperò che qualcuno lo avesse sentito e andasse ad interromperli. Ma quella casa era troppo grande perché potesse accadere. 

“Dovrei mandarti via.” Louis lo guardò con un ghigno. “Vuoi che me ne vada senza lasciarmi spiegare?” gli chiese, e Harry non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse da spiegare, era tutto fin troppo chiaro.  
“Tu continui a non fidarti di me, e allora io? Chi era quella? Perché se proprio dobbiamo parlare di stupidità, beh… direi che è un problema di entrambi!”  
Dunque aveva funzionato.  
“Sei geloso?”  
“State insieme?”  
“Come te e Eleanor… ah no, tu vuoi sposarla.”  
“Che… che vai blaterando? Non l'ho mai detto.”  
Mai negare l'evidenza di fronte a Harry Styles, soprattutto se Harry Styles è già arrabbiato.  
“Mio dio, la tua memoria è proprio ridotta male!” Non riusciva a smettere di tremare, per quanto si sforzasse.  
“Mi sembra che adesso io sia qui, con te…”  
“…e lei dov’è?” lo interruppe sprezzante.  
“Non lo so, né mi interessa in questo momento. Sono con te, non ti basta?”  
No.  
Non gli bastava mai, era questo il problema.  
“Tu non sei mai veramente con me” disse, ferendo più se stesso che lui.  
Louis sospirò, pensò a tutte le discussioni che avevano già avuto, agli schiaffi che erano già volati, e si grattò le braccia, sentiva ancora un po' di freddo.  
“Continuerai ad usarla come scusa per avermi lasciato?”  
Era proprio quello il motivo, possibile che ancora non lo capisse?  
“Vattene” ordinò, era furioso. Ma non lo stava guardando, e Louis se n'era accorto.  
“Vattene, ho detto” ripetè, ma Louis non si mosse, anzi.  
“Guardami, almeno, e ripetimelo. Vuoi davvero che me ne vada? Guardami.”  
Harry gli aveva voltato già le spalle, sentiva la pesantezza della sua presenza che incombeva su di lui ed era ormai al limite.  
Doveva andarsene.  
Subito, altrimenti sarebbe finita come non avrebbe dovuto.  
Come quella volta. 

“Io non sono come te, lo hai sempre saputo, ho attirato la tua attenzione soprattutto per questo. Noi ci completiamo, Harry, siamo come il giorno e la notte, il sole e la luna. Io non ho mai imparato ad essere criptico come te, non sono bravo ad evitare le domande e, fin troppo spesso, non mi rendo neanche conto di come rispondo.  
Sto perdendo credito, le mie fans mi danno del cretino, ormai. Più dico una cosa e più loro credono il contrario, e tutto per difendere te.  
Possibile che non riesci a capirlo?”  
Questo era davvero il colmo, le aveva sentite tutte. Si rivoltò verso di lui e, accecato dalla rabbia, gli si lanciò contro facendogli perdere l'equilibrio e cadere a terra.  
“Non ho bisogno di essere difeso! Non in quel modo, non da te! Non me lo merito, sarebbe stato più apprezzabile se fossi rimasto in silenzio, ma no, dovevi anche negare le cose più evidenti, rovinare anche quel che rimane della nostra amicizia. Mi fai pena, Louis, ci sei riuscito. Ora alzati e vattene!”  
E Louis si alzò, si assicurò che fosse tutto in ordine e “no” rispose risoluto. “Non me ne andrò finché non avrai capito, perché mi sembra che tu non mi stia affatto ascoltando.”  
“Cosa dovrei capire?” Louis lo stava guardando e quando aveva smesso di ammirarlo? Forse mai. Non lo faceva nemmeno quando non poteva vederlo, era come un'ossessione, per lui.  
Quindi lo prese alla sprovvista e si aggrappò alle sue braccia semicoperte da una tshirt striminzita.  
“Che è con te che voglio stare, che rivoglio la tua fiducia, il tuo amore. Io rivoglio te.”  
Gli occhi di Harry Styles, verdi come i prati della campagna inglese, si scontrarono intensamente con quelli azzurri come l'oceano di Louis Tomlinson, e l'istinto gli suggerì di fare l'unica cosa sensata in quel momento. Le loro labbra si scontrarono, in un botto, perché Louis aveva paura fuggisse, e Harry, in effetti ci aveva provato, mordendogliele talmente forte da fargliele sanguinare.  
Louis si staccò in un lamento e “ok, questo me lo sono meritato” commentò con un leggero sorriso.  
“Perché lo hai fatto?” domandò Harry e dio, era stanco di tutte quelle stupide domande.  
“Ma allora non mi ascolti. Che cosa ti ho appena detto?”  
“Dovrei crederti?” A quella distanza era difficile rimanere lucidi.  
“Quando si tratta di te, sempre.” Harry sussultò. “Ma hai detto…” e Louis lo interruppe, avvicinandosi di più al suo viso. “Sshhh… te l'ho già spiegato” disse, e lo baciò, stavolta meglio, ma Harry non era ancora disposto a cedere, provò a puntare le mani con forza contro di lui, e Louis lo fece calmare nel modo più assurdo possibile: le intrecciò alle proprie. 

A quel punto, tutte le sue difese caddero. 

Il tappetino provvidenziale, che era ovviamente rimasto a terra, gli fece perdere l’equilibrio già precario e scivolare in avanti. Di poco, quel tanto che bastava per dargli una nasata quasi in un occhio. In fondo, si meritava anche quella.  
“Non puoi risolverla in questo modo. Non più” provava a ribellarsi, nonostante le mani di Louis fossero ormai insediate sotto quella fastidiosa tshirt per togliergliela.  
“Ma se è sempre così che facciamo, è sempre da qui che ripartiamo. Ne abbiamo bisogno entrambi.” Aveva le mani ancora fredde, inverosimilmente, stavolta Harry non tremò per la rabbia.  
“Non c’è più niente da cui ripartire” respirò contro il suo collo, che non riuscì al trattenersi dal baciare. L'odore della sua pelle era come una droga per lui, da sempre, anche se era mischiato a quello della pioggia che la rendeva ancora umida.  
“Allora smettila di baciarmi” ordinò, stuzzicandolo, aggrappandosi alle sue braccia muscolose e tirandosele addosso.  
“Smettila, se è questo che vuoi”, continuò, stringendosi contro il suo petto e sperando di sentirlo soffocare, perché a lui già mancava l'aria.  
Harry era sofferente, invece, gli occhi lucidi per la voglia, lo guardò con la bocca socchiusa e si permise di toccarlo. Con lentezza, “tu mi indebolisci” ripetendo, stringendogli le natiche tra le mani grandi per poi afferrargli le gambe e tirarlo su. Pesava sempre così poco. 

Finirono contro il muro lì di fronte tra un bacio e l'altro, Louis si cinse alla sua vita con le gambe, non prima di essersi liberato con un paio di calci dei vestiti ingombranti. Quella tuta aveva visto di certo tempi migliori.  
“Glielo racconterai tutto questo ai giornalisti, Lou?” disse, puntando la fronte contro la sua. Erano entrambe sudate. Louis non sapeva se lamentarsi per come lo stringeva o per il fatto che lo sentiva tra le sue gambe.  
“Gli dirai ancora quanto egoista io sia?” insistette, sfiorandogli l'orecchio col naso, annusandolo per avere un'altra piccola dose.  
Louis riuscì a malapena a baciargli una guancia e “queste non sono cose che a loro possano interessare” mugugnò, e allora Harry andò incontro a quelle labbra e le bloccò tra le sue. Sentì le loro lingue toccarsi esattamente come qualcos altro nelle parti basse.  
Era ad un passo da una crisi nervosa. 

Gli stava ancora aggrappato con le gambe attorno alla vita, la sua eccitazione sempre più evidente e dio, per favore, fai qualcosa, toccala, toccami.  
Non si accorse neanche che, mentre pregava che lo facesse, lui lo aveva già fatto. Gli era entrato dentro e lui neanche se n'era accorto, come se fosse normale, come se non fosse passata una vita dall’ultima volta.  
Evidentemente ogni parte del suo corpo era sempre pronta per lui e questo gli fece scendere una lacrima.  
Si strinse più forte a lui, con le gambe e con le braccia, gli lasciò un paio di succhiotti sul collo man mano che gli si spingeva dentro. E ansimavano insieme, perché quando si è anime gemelle lo si è in tutto.  
“Guardami” trovò la forza di parlare. E Louis si sforzò di farlo, si sforzò di non desiderare ancora le sue labbra sulle proprie. “Dimmi che ne riparleremo, che tornerai, Lou… ti prego.” Louis non era certo di aver capito, non riusciva a percepire nient’altro che la sua presenza dentro di lui, in quel momento. Perse la forza nelle gambe, che scivolarono un po' giù, facendolo uscire.  
Si guardarono e si studiarono qualche secondo, nudi ed eccitati uno di fronte all'altro.  
“Sei tu quello che deve tornare, non io” rispose poi. E Harry lo vide piangere, copiosamente, e l'unica cosa che ritenne giusta da fare fu rifiondarsi su di lui e riprenderlo.  
In braccio.  
Su di sé.  
Attorno a sé.  
Gli respirò contro il viso che prese tra le mani, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
“Rendi tutto sempre così difficile” si lamentò, tirandoglieli forse un po', e Louis non resistette dal baciargli il petto, sopra il cuore.  
“Lo sapevi dal primo giorno e ti sei innamorato di me lo stesso.”  
Lo fissò e poi si inginocchiò piano. Non poteva sperare di zittirlo così… e invece ci riuscì, perché le labbra di Louis sono state create per stare tra le sue gambe, e quanto gli erano mancate.  
Louis non conosceva altro modo per farsi perdonare, credeva fermamente che i fatti valessero più di mille parole, e allora eccolo lì, ad accarezzare quella erezione che, pochi minuti prima, si trovava dentro di lui.  
“Io capisco che tu sia arrabbiato” disse lussurioso. Toccava la base e leccava la punta ritmicamente. Harry buttò la testa all'indietro, completamente soggiogato.  
“Lo sarei anche io se dovessi avere a che fare con un coglione come me” continuò, concentrandosi sul liquido preseminale di cui si stava macchiando la mano.  
“Ma vedi” la prese in bocca e succhiò, “questo coglione non riesce proprio a fare a meno di te” disse staccandosi e poi riprendendola in bocca.  
Harry non era più certo di essere lui quello arrabbiato tra i due, anzi, probabilmente la rabbia era l'ultima cosa che riusciva a provare in quel momento.  
“Oh dio…” fu l'unico sospiro che gli venne fuori, automatico poggiargli una mano tra i capelli e accarezzarglieli.  
“Questo coglione ti sta dicendo che gli manchi come l'aria” continuò, sfiorando l'erezione bagnata con l'indice, “ti sta dicendo che ti vuole.” E si aggrappò alle sue natiche a mani aperte, aprì la bocca e il pompino continuò con forza, dentro e fuori, fino a sentirlo sul retro della sua gola, fino a tossire. 

Non sapeva davvero in che altro modo fargli capire che lo amava. 

Harry venne nella sua bocca poco dopo, se ne vergognò solo per un secondo, e sorrise, perché le sue labbra erano addirittura riuscite a fargli il solletico. Louis, invece, aveva gli occhi chiusi.  
Soddisfatto. 

Si rimise in piedi, leccandosi le labbra ancora leggermente sporche del suo seme che aveva ingoiato, e Harry dimenticò tutto.  
Le stronzate che aveva detto.  
Camille.  
Eleanor.  
Dimenticò persino il motivo per cui lo aveva lasciato ed allontanato.  
Cercò di concentrarsi su altro, su quando si erano ritrovati a strapparsi i vestiti di dosso in aereo, e a rincorrersi perché è sempre così che va tra loro.  
Cercò di concentrarsi su quell amore che ancora provava per lui e gli sfiorò le labbra col pollice, guardandolo teneramente. 

“Non sei più arrabbiato con me, vero?” chiese speranzoso. Ma Harry non gli rispose, il pollice che giaceva ancora sul suo viso finì per quasi scavare un buco nella sua guancia già incavata.  
“Poi uscirai da quella porta e tornerà tutto come prima, tu…andrai da lei, e io sono stanco, Lou. Stanco di averti a rate.”  
“Non me ne andrò, se tu non vorrai. Se vorrai che io resti, io lo farò, per tutto il tempo che vorrai.” Harry era spazientito.  
“E perché non può essere per sempre? Tu ti vergogni ancora di me e pensi che basti un pompino per aggiustare le cose.”  
Louis rimase in silenzio, sapeva che aveva ragione, ma non poteva farci niente, lui non sapeva davvero come comportarsi.  
“Ho capito, me ne vado. Posso uscire dalla porta, vero? Non mi va di calarmi dalla finestra.”  
Era ormai sulla maniglia quando si ritrovò braccato contro la parete e “non osare” si sentì dire, come in un deja-vu. Quante volte era successo anche questo, tra loro? Non riuscivano mai a lasciarsi andare. 

Con le ginocchia gli allargò le gambe freneticamente, Louis non si tirò di certo indietro e lo lasciò fare. Harry gli lasciò una lunga scia di baci lungo la schiena, fino ad arrivare al suo buco, che allargò con la lingua. Louis gemette senza alcun ritegno e si aggrappò alla parete per controllare le proprie forze già precarie.  
Probabilmente, se si fosse sforzato di più, Harry gli sarebbe entrato dentro con mezza faccia. La rabbia era riaffiorata, non ne poteva più di questa persona che entrava e usciva dalla sua vita prendendolo in giro.  
Non ne poteva più, eppure non riusciva a liberarsene. 

Gli leccò ancora una volta l'apertura e Louis era ad un passo dall'urlare pietà quando la lingua lo penetrò con risolutezza.  
“È ancora presto per andartene” disse poi Harry riprendendo fiato, dando un bacio forte ad entrambe le sue natiche sode e risalendo su, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“Voglio che tu ti presenti da lei zoppicando, in modo che capisca dove sei stato senza bisogno di chiedertelo.” E si fece spazio tra le natiche con la sua erezione che aveva stuzzicato in precedenza.  
Scoparlo contro il muro era esattamente quello che si meritava, fargli male era quello che si meritava. E lo faceva sentire in pace con se stesso.  
Louis si appiattì contro quella parete, ad ogni spinta rabbiosa sentiva l'aria diminuire sempre più, finché iniziò a tossire ed implorare un “per favore” che non venne ascoltato. Probabilmente sarebbe svenuto da lì a poco, se non fosse stato per Harry che gli aveva concesso un po' di spazio dopo il quarto colpo di tosse.  
Fu abbastanza per consentirgli di riprendere fiato e permettere a Harry di insidiarsi oltre con le mani.  
Gliene piantò una sul petto e l'altra tra le gambe. La sua erezione era dolorante e bisognosa di attenzioni, quindi iniziò a massaggiarla mentre si spingeva sempre più dentro di lui.  
Louis era certo che sarebbe morto in ogni caso. 

“Gemi per me, stronzo, voglio sentirti” disse con l'affanno. Sentiva che gli stava sfiorando la prostata, esattamente come sentiva la punta bagnata del suo cazzo tra le mani. Lui sì che stava gemendo, era del tutto a corto di fiato, ma sentirlo fare a Louis… era come musica per le sue orecchie.  
Se ne stava semispiaccicato contro quella parete e, per quanto non ce ne fosse bisogno, spingeva il sedere verso Harry, come se potesse entrargli dentro più di così. Era pronto all'orgasmo, perché la sua mano continuava a solleticargli la punta e massaggiargli la lunghezza. La sentiva tremare e accaldarsi, come il resto del suo corpo.  
Avrebbe voluto tenerlo dentro di lui per tutta la vita.  
Ma poi venne, con le mani a graffiare la parete piatta e un rivolo di saliva che gli cadeva dalla bocca. Harry uscì da lui pochi secondi dopo, si guardò la mano sporca del seme del suo compagno e, facendolo girare verso di lui con l'altra, glielo spiaccicò su tutta la faccia.  
“Dovrebbe vederti in questo momento” rise compiaciuto. Poi si allontanò definitivamente, dirigendosi verso l'enorme bagno della sua stanza.  
Louis, privo del suo corpo a cui aggrapparsi, cadde a terra, lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, il volto che non gli andava di pulire.  
Harry sembrava non voler proprio uscire da quel bagno, e lui non aveva le forze per reggersi in piedi, figuriamoci per camminare fin lì.  
Gli faceva male tutto, non poteva tornare da Eleanor, non poteva affrontare due persone arrabbiate nello stesso giorno.  
Rimase lì, e aspettò. 

Harry riapparve dopo una ventina di minuti abbondante. Aveva i capelli bagnati, e solo una asciugamano rosa a coprirgli il corpo. Louis deglutì mentre lo guardava.  
“Credevo te ne fossi andato” esordì Harry, genuinamente sorpreso. Era ancora a terra, Louis, non rispose.  
“Non riesci a camminare, vero? E come farai, adesso?” chiese divertito.  
“Non importa.”  
“Come hai detto, prego?”  
“Non… importa. Me ne andrò appena mi sentirò meglio… se a te sta bene.”  
Harry era scioccato.  
“Ah dunque è solo per questo, dovevo immaginarlo. Io non voglio che tu te ne vada, io voglio che resti.”  
“Io sono sempre stato qui” si intristì.  
“Ok, allora dimostramelo… pensi di essere pronto per farlo?”  
Si guardarono per qualche secondo, consapevoli entrambi di aver già fatto mille volte questo discorso.  
“Posso provarci” rispose, e Harry andò a vestirsi nascondendo un sorriso.


End file.
